


Mirrored

by Spoiler1001



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Gen, It's tagged that because a character mentioned not waking up, Possible Character Death, Stabbing, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: Caleb found lucien
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf & Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Caleb was working on his writing in his room. So much had happened. His room in the tower was dim and tinted blue. There was a knock on his door. The person didn't wait for Caleb to answer the door. Caleb didn't look up but he felt feminine fingers scratch along his shoulders.

"I know you lied to me, Bren." Vess de Ragna whispered. 

"I have been very truthful," Caleb replied.

"Lucien was much more important to you than you let on." Vess yanked Caleb's hair back enough that his head jerked. "You should have been trained out of affections like that." 

Caleb was quiet as he was let go. He just looked up, pure hatred in his eyes.

Vess walked away with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Following Vess, acting as her bodyguards proved useful to leading them to their missing former teammates. Lucien was just as proud as Caleb remembered. Lucien smiled at Caleb. 

Vess and the rest of the Nein were searching for weapons and Caleb found his path. 

Lucien just happened to be there. 

Caleb froze in shock. "I thought we might see you later on this trip." 

Lucien nodded, keeping his distance. "I wanted- the- Jester, Fjord, Yasha, are they ok?" 

"Ja, Ja, but everything is different" Caleb's voice was quiet. "What do we call you." 

"I haven't decided." The tiefling shrugged. Caleb took a step forward and soon he pulled Lucien into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Caleb whispered. Lucien just nodded and let him. 

"Well look who you found, Bren." Vess's voice came from behind Lucien. There was a lot of movement, first Vess threw something bright, then Caleb spun them around, and third Caleb jerked. 

"Caleb…?" Lucien gasped and held onto Caleb as his legs gave out. As he was so focused on Caleb, two more daggers stuck into his back. 

"I warned you about attachments." 

Caleb whispered something but Lucien couldn't hear it. 

He let out an angry roar, cursing her parentage and her soul, making her eyes red and blinding her. He clung to Caleb, desperately trying to keep him awake. Lucien looked down and-

Eyes never shut. 

No

Caleb was just laying against his chest. Lucien held him, placing kisses on his forehead. 

The Nein ran after towards the sound, seeing the tiefling, cradling Caleb. Veth shrieked. 

"Molly-" Jester ran towards the two of them. 

"She got him right in his back." Lucien let her look, a sharp pain in his chest made him look down at wounds from a dagger. Oh. 

"Why are you here?" Fjord asked. 

"To stop her. The others turned back." Lucien shrugged. 

"I wanted to know it was everyone before- but Caleb found me." Lucien still held on but Caduceus just cast a healing spell. 

Caleb's breath was the loudest thing Lucien had ever heard. A second before everyone realized what had happened. 

"We're done." Veth sighed and checked her gun. Finally, there was a loud bang. The Nein returned without the mage that hired them. 


	2. Chapter 2

They wrapped Caleb in the tapestry to keep him warm on the way back. Yasha carried him as they made their way to an inn so he could recover. Most of the group went up to a room for him and Lucien sat by the bar. He ordered the strongest and cheapest liquor. His head started feeling light when he felt someone sit next to him.

Lucien looked over and his heart jumped. Jester was smiling.she looked happy, healthy, and she was looking at him, barely containing herself. 

"Do we call you Molly?" She asked.

Lucien shrugged and took a sip of his drink. 

"Will you stay with us," she asked softly.

"I need my friends right now." Lucien nodded. "How is he?" 

Jester took a moment. "About that, he's half-convinced that you weren't fake. He wants to see you." 

Lucien sat up. Jester just quietly grabbed his arm.

"Maybe not while you're drunk." She whispered, casting a spell, and his head cleared. 

"Oh." He mumbled. "That's easier than my method." 

"You'll know what room Caleb is in. We also rented the rooms around him." She smiled sadly. 

Lucien hesitated before hugging Jester close to his chest. Jester let out a sob and quietly cried into his shirt. "It's ok. I'm here." 

"I shouldn't keep you from him." She pulled away. "There's always tomorrow." 

* * *

  
  


The group watched Lucien make his way towards the room. They just nodded and watched him. Lucien stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Caleb, as weak and pale as he was, looked over with bright eyes. 

"Hello, Mr. Caleb, how are we this fine evening," Lucien asked softly. 

Caleb just sighed. Lucien sat on the bed, his tail waving in the air, before gently wrapping around Caleb's wrist. Lucien laid down still holding onto Caleb with his tail. 

"I'm starting to think you are an omen of bad luck." He whispered, his voice dry and raspy. 

"I also bring good things," Lucien promised. He combed his hair through Caleb's hair. Caleb was watching him as if he would disappear. He was shivering and looked tired. 

"I'm sorry we weren't there when you woke up." Caleb gripped Lucien's tail softly, but that was less to be gentle and more because he was too exhausted to use strength. 

"Well you're here now and so am I." Lucien cupped his face. "Besides," he reached into his shirt, right over his heart, but the shirt was covering a scar in the center of his chest, letting a section peaking out. Caleb went pale. 

Lucien pulled himself closer to Caleb. "Hey, Hey, Look at me. Look at my face." Caleb slowly looked up and let his eyes meet bright red. Lucien smiled. "That's it. Let me see those pretty blue eyes." He kept up his playing with Caleb's hair. "Let's sleep this off. I will still be there when you wake up." 

"I honestly feel like that's a big 'if'," Caleb grumbled. Lucien chuckled and held Caleb close to his chest.

"Resurrection will make you feel like that, but you will. I'll be here." Lucien placed a kiss on Caleb's forehead, as Caleb finally let sleep overtake him. 

Hours passed as Lucien felt himself drift off. The door opened and Yasha stepped in. 

"You're still here." She asked quietly. 

"I'm staying." Lucien smiled, his voice so low and soft, there was a purr undertone. 

Yasha hugged Lucien with one arm. There was no shortage of tears but it was happy. "Can I sleep here?" 

He nodded. She laid on the floor, on Lucien's side of the bed. Caleb awoke the next morning to Lucien snoring softly, the arm not wrapped around Caleb was reaching down, latching hands with Yasha, also still asleep. 


End file.
